Words of Endearment
by Kyo12591
Summary: He just happened to be on his way past the office when he heard it. At first it sounded like a normal check up, though of course who would do that in their office and not an examining room, this didn't cross his mind until later. Non-massacre :3


**Yo. Yes really. I am writing another one-shot, but I can't help it. This fic's and the ones I like most are already written and I just have to wait to post them, or their next chapters. But guys know you just love me anyway. My fic's are at least some what enjoyable anyway so enjoy them, as I write this out lol. I like AU/non-massacre and I've only done one other and so here goes this lol I'll write another non-mass just because I can.**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own it, no wait, my bad that's just a waffle. **

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**:Konoha: Hospital**

He just happened to be on his way pass the office when he heard it. At first it sounded like a normal check up, though of course who would do that in their office and not an examining room didn't cross his mind until later.

He had just got back from a mission and as required, after a few ANBU deaths, all Shinobi had to come to the hospital to be examined after every missions end. He was currently walking to an examining room that just happened to be in line past her office.

He hadn't been spying or anything, and he certainly didn't care what his brother did with any of the female medical staff, but he knew her voice like he knew his own. Sakura Haruno's soft almost alluring voice had been at his house in his head, almost every day since almost four years ago.

Sasuke's teammate's of course always 'welcome' to stop by after training to lunch made by Mikoto herself, or to crash, like when Haruno Sakura's house was inconspicuously 'destroyed' by a Naruto shaped hole. Or Uzumaki Naruto who always wanted to spend more time with his male teammate who showed as much excitement at the fact as a kid to a school book, which was none.** ( If you couldn't guess)**

Over all he knew very well who she was, and what she did. She was the only medic he wanted to touch him. The others tried to stay profession but the females eyes lingered and hands caressed, and the males seemed too scared they would mess up. And because the Hokage was obviously too busy to heal him he figured Haruno Sakura who would stay professional no matter what she saw or felt, would be his best bet.

Of course it didn't stop any one male from being disappointed she did not take 'liberties' with her patients. He respected her for doing her job, doing it right, and not letting anything bug her.

Of course she had never accepted any of those offers of sex, marriage, or the like. He wondered if it was because she simply was not interested, her job, or herself. Most Kunoichi he knew all wanted to be married to someone or another and yet here was one who rather do anything else then be weighed down.

His own cousin, Shisui, had even asked her to have some 'fun' and she had responded by putting him through a wall, her own thus why he always saw her at his house. Every time she hit someone through her house wall and it needed repaired she would come stay with them in the Uchiha District. He figured his father would find having someone not of the clan in their house to stay, rude or unfit, but he seemed oddly silent when it came to Sakura Haruno. Mikoto his mother adored her, and Sakura returned the feelings.

Thus with Sakura always over his family home he almost always saw her, if it wasn't at meal time, it was to come across her in the hall way, or garden, or training grounds, or on the street, or in this case crossing by her office. Thus he was pretty sure he had her personality lock down, key in hand.. Yet she would continue to surprise him.

He didn't mean to ease drop on her personal examination with a patient but he couldn't help but hear that alluring voice turn almost predatory, sexual. He had to wonder what on earth caused 'that' and further more how long he and Sakura had been 'together' right under his nose. Had he really ignored his brother so much that he didn't even know he was 'together' with his teammate?

" Come on now _Sasuke _don't be a baby." She said her voice that same sensual purr. Itachi pressed his ear to the door in attempt to hear better unsure why he cared, or at that why he didn't just open the door and find out what was going on, better yet he was a Shinobi he could just sneak in and hide in plain view. Yet he couldn't pull away from what was happening he had to hear.

" _Sakura_." Sasuke growled making Itachi look at the door. It was a much different way then he usually said her name and Itachi had never heard his brother sound arousal let alone sexual so he couldn't really judge this new tone in his voice. He vowed that if he didn't get killed by Sakura for ease dropping he would really spend more time with his little brother.

" _Sasuke_ sit on the desk. I can't really reach you when you tower over me." She mimicked his tone of voice as if making fun of him before commanding him. Itachi listened in knowing this was weird and wrong and all the above but over all curious of what was going on in there and what relationship Sakura really had with his little brother. Not sure why he cared what relationship they _did _have if any.

" You can reach everything you need right there." Itachi jerked as if hit. What. The. Hell.

She sighed almost too deeply, after a short 'hai' of agreement.

" Alright then Sasuke I need to see your dangling bits." Itachi choked on air. Good god. In her office?

A deep sigh from his brother and the tell tale sound of a ruffling of fabric and then a startled amused laugh. Itachi pressed his ear closer to the door.

" Not_ that __Sasuke_. The Uvula in your mouth." Itachi heard a brief curse before more rustling of fabric and smothered laughter.

" Stop laughing _Sakura_." His little brother hissed out as she kept laughing though muffled, by most likely her hand, he heard it through the door.

" What are you doing Sakura?" Sasuke asked suddenly as her laughter stopped and the door opened. Itachi had enough sense to not keep his head to the door and fall into the doorway so he jerked back and stood straight as if just arriving ready to knock. When she opened the door and her amused dark green eyes met his Sharingan he knew he had been caught.

" Nii-san?" Sasuke said his face flushed in mortified embarrassment. Itachi looked to his little brother who was sitting now on her desk the paper pushed to the side for his rear. She was all decked out in her normal clothes with a white lab coat and everything, her long pink hair pulled up in a complicated style with what at first glance looked like metal sticks in her hair were wickedly long sharp needle like sticks. The only thing that kept her from long down right professional was that wicked look in her eyes.

" Well hello _Itachi_." He hated the shiver that raced up his spine when she said his name, as he instructed with nothing but his name, like she did Sasuke's.

" Nii-san did you just get back from your mission?" Sasuke asked curiously maybe trying to change the subject or hide his apparent embarrassment.

" Oh yes, I heard your mission was supposed to end today, Sasuke and I are almost through would you care to come in and wait?" Sasuke looked like she had just cut his arm off with a kunai when she said that, yet Itachi ignored the look and nodded trying very hard not to walk in too eagerly. Overly curious as to what was going on, if _anything_ was going on more so then friendship, between the two. She shut the door as he walked in.

She walked back to Sasuke as Itachi leaned up against the wall next to the door. She had her back to him, but Sasuke's eyes were on him, until Itachi looked up into his eyes and Sasuke's black orbs skirted away.

" Now this time open your mouth _Sasuke_." Itachi watched the dark blush that ran across his brothers face and the scowl, but he complied, and opened his mouth wide. Sakura went to work and checked his throat with sight and finger tips along his neck that rose goosebumps all along his brothers flesh. Itachi wasn't sure if it was because her hands were cold, or if he was just reacting to being touched.

" Alright." Sakura said after a short while of fiddling around with Sasuke. Sasuke dared another glance at his brother. He hopped off the desk all the while locking eyes with his brother then turning to Sakura with a small smile, Itachi had only seen him use at home, he thanked her softly and then to Itachi's surprise his little brother kissed Sakura's cheek and then turned and high tailed it out of there.

Sakura smirked slowly as she turned to him with that amused wicked sort of look that frankly scared him a bit.

" Now Itachi do you know the difference between the Uvula and lower dangling bits?" He narrowed his eyes at her. Yeah she knew he had been ease dropping.

" Do all your patients kiss you?" Itachi asked with a quick glance to the still opened door. She walked over to him and pressed her hand to the door closing it and cutting off his main escape route. He had at least tried to change the subject.

" Not all of them, just the most stubborn, like your brother." Itachi raised an eye brow. He wondered who else she allowed kiss her. He wondered why Sasuke had kissed her in the first place. Sasuke wasn't the one Itachi pictured kissing people just out of thanks alone, let alone woman, let alone Sakura.

" Now are you ready? Go sit on the desk please." She commanded more then asked. That tone of voice was back the almost sexual one. He didn't understand it. She never sounded like this any of the times he had come across her, except minutes ago, so why did she sound so sexual as if she were getting ready to have sex right then and there. He out of habit when nervous, which wasn't often, took a unnecessary swallow.

He went and sat on the desk never liking to be commanded but he supposed it wouldn't be the first time he had to listen to orders, even above his own judgment of the situation.

Once she walked to him that glint in her eyes his heart sped, unsure why, he frowned at her. She smiled at him. Of course the first touch of her hand on his skin caused a breaking out of goosebumps like his brother, and Itachi realized it had to be her touch because it certainly wasn't cold, it felt almost too hot against his skin.

She went through what she had to do, until she smiled at him and he knew something bad was going to happen before she suddenly walked away and fished around in a cabinet and came back with a long needle with some sort of blueish cloudy liquid in it. He stilled perfectly.

" What is _that_?" He asked realizing his voice had gone deeper as she had touched him. He frowned at his bodies reaction to her touch. Weird.

" Oh you know just something." She said vaguely as she inched closer readying the needle. His heart raced in nervous fear. God he hated that look. Nothing good ever came out of that look.

He had a second to move before she would stick him and he grabbed her wrist before she stuck that in his arm. She frowned at him with dangerously glinting eyes.

" Don't be stubborn Itachi." She said. He usually wasn't stubborn but he really didn't want to get stabbed by that needle not knowing what is in it or what it would do. He scowled at her and she scowled back. The chakra that invaded his arm from her touch made his hand slacken from her wrist and before he could react to that, the needle was in his arm and that blue foggy liquid pushed out. He tensed.

" Relax Itachi." She said softly as his vision darkened and his head felt strangely heavy. He felt himself fall forward and she caught him easily pushing him on his back on her desk. Her tiny little hands running through his hair in a gesture that felt almost comforting, though he felt panic swell, her soft lips against the shell of his ear made him still and relax at the same time, though he couldn't tell if it was the touch of those full lips to his ear or the words she spoke out of them.

" Relax Itachi it will be over soon I promise. Shh." He hadn't realized he was making any sounds until she told him to basically shut up. His eyes drooped and then darkness took him.

XxXxXxX

When he awoke it was to her soft humming and her fingers running through his hair which felt really good, though out of context might be weird. (?) Those lips at his ear again made the goosebumps return and his heart hammer against his chest.

" I'm sorry to have to had knocked you out sweetheart." She said softly. He frowned deeply at the feeling of warmth he got from her words, the warmth pooling in his chest but not stopping there it moved lower to settle in his stomach like warmth fluttering bugs. Which is how he felt like something alive was moving inside him. He felt strangely sick to his stomach.

" Wha...What did you do?" He asked as his eyes opened and he choked softly as her face hovered over his from inches away.

" Nothing much, just cured you of your terrible disease you failed to mention to anyone." He coughed. He didn't feel better but now that he knew what she did he could feel that sickness he had tried his best to hide was no longer bothering him. He could breathe well, his chest didn't feel tight other then from shock.

" How did you?" He asked his voice curious and more like him, if not a little rough. She shrugged and ran her fingers through his black hair smoothing them back from his face. He looked up at her with black midnight eyes. Her eyes were tired if not soft. Caring.

" Once I knew what it was I could easily recall a scroll I read about a similar disease taking the lives of many during the first Shinobi war." When he was younger, and he had this since he was a child. Even his mother and father did not know he had been hiding what they had thought was cured. He had just learned to hide it.

He had dealt each day as if it was his last and now she was telling him she had saved him from death as simply as she had?

" I highly doubt you could call that easy Sakura-chan you had to use my chakra to do it when you ran out." Itachi looked to the hospital room wall where Naruto Uzumaki sat in a chair looking over all worse then he ever had. He looked back to Sakura who's smile wavered before Itachi saw the hesitation there, the fear she had felt.

" Why?" He asked softly growing tired though he figured he would after all that happened.

" Sakura-chan isn't saying all there is. She had used up her chakra almost to it's breaking point trying to heal you, I just happened to be walking by when she collapsed and practically begged me with tears in her eyes to lead her chakra and she used a good deal of it." He rubbed his chest as if wounded. Itachi turned eyes to Sakura who looked at him with a small smile.

" Ignore him all that matters is your okay and your family doesn't know, and unless you tell them never will. Right Naruto?" Sakura asked turning from Itachi to Naruto with a familiar death glare. Naruto laughed softly.

" Yeah, yeah."

" _Sakura_." Itachi said and Sakura peered down at him. He smiled softly before reaching up and pulling her down so he could press his lips to her own. She gasped into his mouth, and he let her go before closing his eyes to rest.

Naruto choked.

" Sorry for being so stubborn." He apologized. She laughed softly.

" No I'm sorry." She said and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

" Now get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He smiled to himself.

He'll make sure the only one of her patients to ever kiss her again would be him.

"You apologize yet are still Stubborn." She said softly as he opened his eyes to look at her. She crossed her arms under ample breast and tapped a foot.

" You better sleep Uchiha." He chuckled and closed his eyes at her threat but didn't sleep and she knew it. She growled under her breath at him.

" I'll make you sleep if I have to. I'll take those dangling bits and hang you with it." He choked out a laugh as his eyes opened wide in mock fear / amusement. Naruto choked on air bursting into a coughing fit.

" Now Sakura. How do you know you could?" He teased. She flared a red as if her feathers were ruffled.

" You know very well I've seen how long- oh." She blushed as she cut herself off. He laughed at her face, a face that reminded him of Sasuke's earlier.

" You can hang me as much as you like Sakura, but I warn you I won't submit willingly." She had that amused sort of glint return to her eyes.

" Well I can't expect anything less from my number one stubborn patient." He closed his eyes and chuckled as he really tried to sleep this time. She ran her hand through his hair as he slept while she spoke quietly to him, words he couldn't quite understand, but they sounded like words of endearment.

XXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**END:**

**Yep random pointless one shot. I had this idea while actually being sick so I have no clue how this idea came to mind only that it did and it amused me so hopefully it amuses you as well. REVIEW or ELSE. Just kidding or am I? Lol**

**This fic I wrote out of respect to Itachi because ( spoiler) I hate that he was dying from a sickness. ( I just found out about because I try not to watch and or read Shipudden because my fav characters die.) ANYWAY this fic was for him because I could, and Itachi is freaking awesome damn you SASUKE / OROCHIMARU!**

**Anyway bye!**

**~~Kyo~~**


End file.
